Fwingsnitch's Fanfic Commentary
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Just me talking about all the fanfic I've written and giving information as to where I got ideas and things like that. I don't know why. Only rated T because pretty much all of my fanfic is rated T.


Hey guys! This is just a little story of me talking about my other stories. I don't know why I'm making this. Probably because I'm just bored. I guess you could think of it as commentary.  
____________________________________________________

As an introduction, I'll begin telling you guys a little about how I usually write my stories. I mostly do comedy, because I pretty much suck at anything else.

All my fics are AAML, Pokeshipping, Ash/Misty, whatever you want to call it. Sometimes I slip some other ships in too, but I don't write fanfic centered around any other shipping, because I just love this one too much. I only write fanfiction about Pokémon. I never have, and probably never will write a fanfic for anything else.

My style of comedy is a combination of randomness (or ran_dumb_ness, depending on the fic), spoofing the show, breaking the fourth wall, and some other stuff.

A lot of people tell me I break the fourth wall too much. I probably do, but I just enjoy doing it. I don't know why.

Now, to move on to individual fics, and tell you about how I thought of them.  
____________________________________________________

When We Die

Ah, yes! When We Die.

This was my first ever fanfiction, posted on February 24th in the year 2009. Like I said, it was my first fanfiction, and to this day is still one of the bests. It's definitely in my top three.

I think this fic ended up pretty good. It was kinda short, but like I said, it was just my first fanfiction. I got the idea for it from both the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" and a song by Bowling for Soup (yum, soup!=D) that's actually titled When We Die. I love this fanfic, and the sequel actually had pretty much nothing to do with it. Seriously. Nothing. At all. At first it kind of did, but anyway, we'll get to that later.

I don't know where I got the idea for putting God in it. At first he actually was going to look like Morgan Freeman, but then I decided he would actually be better as just a kid. Gregory Oscar Dent is still in some of my other fics, but this was his first one. I think I did him pretty well.

I got one complaint saying that I should have traveled through the pokémon archive and showed different times and how they had changed. It would have been possible, but I don't think it would have really worked out, as this wasn't a time travel fic. It was more of a 'lesson' fic, about Ash learning something, and being given a new perspective of his life.

It had two morals, actually. The first, of course, is the famous "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it". The second is that just by changing a single thing about your past, you can screw up your entire future. Life is like a huge math equation. Just changing one number will make the entire result completely different.  
____________________________________________________

90 Minutes

My second fanfiction, and also one of my favorites. The idea of it came actually from the movie "Yes Man". I thought it would be pretty interesting to write a fanfic about what Ash would do if he was about to die. Of course, kissing Misty had to be on the list, but I saved that for the end to give Ash time to do more fun stuff.

The whole music sequence was kind of weird, and I might have gone a bit too far with that. I think that's because whenever I read, I imagine it as a movie, not just words on a page. It helps with the humor too. Unfortunately, I was too stupid to realize that not all people read like this. It was my mistake.

Punching Paul also had to be on the list, and I put that first just so I could write it and give people the satisfaction. The idea of making Ash call him pathetic was also too good not to use.

The whole "Palm Road" scene at the ending came partly from my idea of Heaven. I don't think of it as some huge city on clouds with golden gates. I think it's different for everyone. Me, I prefer a nice coldasack in the suburbs where you can eat pizza and root beer all the time, and it's always partly cloudy, but not enough for it to block out the sun.

Putting God back in was the only way I would be able to give a god excuse for Ash coming back to life. However, there was one person who apparently wanted Ash to die. They were also apparently the one person who didn't notice that this fic was romance/humor and not romance/angst or romance/tragedy. I don't kill any of the main characters. Well, except in that one "Planet Pokémon", in which I had Brock killed. Yeah. That one really sucked, and "Crapped out", as I like to put it, very quickly.

Anyway, I think this one turned out pretty well. I like it.  
____________________________________________________

I Think So

This one was okay. I wouldn't say it was great, but I wouldn't say it sucked either. The thing I had the most fun with in this fic was Carl. That guy just plain rocks. My favorite part of this whole fic is still the scene with Carl speaking this huge sentence that eventually ends with him talking about Kool-Aid. That guy still scares me.

I didn't think I ended it too well, but whatever. This was an okay fic, but it could have been better. Once I noticed how bad it was, I realized that a sequel just wouldn't work.

This wasn't really much of a satire on Pokeshipper409's fic, The King of Pokelantis, but I did make fun of it a bit throughout the story.

God was also mentioned once in this fic, very briefly. I'm not sure if anyone caught that. It's when Carl says that some guy named Greg told him to help Ash. This was referring to Gregory Oscar Dent, which is my name for God in my fanfiction.  
____________________________________________________

Artie Ketchum

This was my worst fic.

I got the idea from a video game, which may be part of the reason why it sucked. Artie was actually partly based off of a character from a Superman TV show that I like (which is called Lois and Clark) named Tempus-a villain from the future who attempts to go back in time and kill Superman as a baby. His personality was based off that in a way, and the whole growlithe thing…well, I dunno where that came from.

It was also non-humor, which helped with the crappy.

To put it shortly, this fanfic really sucked, but it not enough for me to remove it.  
____________________________________________________

Three Days of Excess

This was another okay fic.

Again, it got an inspiration from a video game-the same video game, actually. I had the most fun with Scott.

Scott was very immature, very rash, very careless…and very curious. Scott was like a curious little kid. He would always want to try things out, even when they weren't exactly safe (hence the gun scene).

But I think I made him just a little too lucky and smart. He ended up being kind of like that kid from "Home Alone". In reality, he probably would have died.

The quotes at the beginning were just kind of to add a little humor. I actually accidentally ended up using one twice. My bad.

Andy was just someone for Misty to be jealous of, and for Scott to eventually end up with. Yeah. That's pretty much her purpose.

Dawn was just kind of…there. She didn't really do much. I probably should have just left her out.

The whole thing with Team Rocket using the train as a trick and all came in while the fic was still in progress. Originally, the train was actually going to end up in a place called Platinum City and it would turn out that Scott lived there. There was then going to be a sequel about Platinum City. It's a pretty good thing it was never made.

The whole twist with Misty and Scott being siblings also came in during the fic. I'm not sure why I used that.

Also, a few weeks ago, I got a complaint saying that the ending sucked. So I made another chapter…which sucked even more. You happy now?  
____________________________________________________

Shortest Stories

This just came to me one day. Not much to say about this. It's too short. If you have any ideas for other genres to use, tell me!  
____________________________________________________

My Own Worst Enemy

Based on spider-man 3, again an okay fic.

The whole Ash beating up Paul was something I just had to have. I actually don't have too much to say about this. The whole "Chosen Café" thing just came to me one day, and I decided to use it. That last scene with all the villains was just sort of random. Or randumb. You decide.  
____________________________________________________

Forgetting the End

This one was inspired by an episode of that Superman TV show I mentioned earlier. It hasn't been finished, and probably never will be. I've finally realized this just won't work out. It was an okay idea, but I can't get it to work right. Feel free to steal the idea and try to make it into something good. And tell me if you do!  
____________________________________________________

Wishful

Again, hasn't been finished, and never will be. This idea came sort of from Bruce Almighty, and is another fic with Gregory Oscar Dent in it.

It's yet another 'be careful what you wish for' fic, and the whole idea of Ash having to be specific was fun. But really, this just won't work out.  
____________________________________________________

Extinct

I had a lot of fun with this fic, and it was hugely based off Jurassic Park, which is still my favorite movie of all time.

It was a rewrite of an old fic, Paradise, which was much worse. The first fic had none of the other passengers on the island, too much sexual innuendo in the second chapter, the poke-dinos ending up friendly, and Ash and Misty staying on the island and somehow getting married and having kids. Yeah. Really, really bad.

I knew I had to rewrite it. So I did. The first step was putting less innuendo in the second chapter. The second was putting other people on the island. Also, in the first fic, nobody died, because there was nobody else there. However, in this one, there were others, and some of them died.

There were also more poke-dinos, such as the dilopho-gatr, the bellsprout-like thing, the fish one, and the deinony-slashes.

Harold of course had to die, as we all hated him. At least, I did. I dunno about you guys.

Derek was actually based off of a character I had made up for an original story that I never wrote, and never will. He's really fun, and kind of like Scott. Lizzie and Carl were also from an original idea. I'm not gonna tell you about either.

The whole Stephen-being-Ash's-father twist wasn't in the first fic either. I just decided to add that halfway through. I thought it would make things real interesting.

The ending wasn't that good, but it was better than some of the others (*cough! cough! Three Days of Excess*). It was better than the first one too, in my opinion. This is probably my second favorite fic, When We Die being the third. But my all time favorite…  
____________________________________________________

Cake

Man! I just love this one! Even though it was based off two video games and a movie, the games and movie were so great that the fic turned out just plain awesome!

Again, this is a rewrite, and turned out much, MUCH, _**MUCH**_ better than the original.

The first video game it was based on was Red Steel. Just a level from Red Steel actually. Those who have played it will know exactly the one. Yes. The infamous Bunny Level, AKA "Teutso's Games". This Level was so great, that I just had to use it in a fic. This was actually all that the first fic, The Pokémon Game, was based on. At first it was a humor fic, but this rewrite, because of the other things it was based off of, had to be horror. Because it wasn't a humor fic, I was worried it would end up sucking just like Artie Ketchum. Boy, was I wrong.

Steve, the villain, was probably the most important part of the fanfic. He was what made this just so good, and so creepy. The best villains are always cheerful, don't really have any idea of wrong or right, and are just a _little _messed up in the head. Making them over-insane kind of ruins their creepiness.

Steve takes all of this, and emphasizes it. He's completely immoral, very happy, and just a bit crazy.

I didn't want Cake to be a scary fic. I wanted to be a creepy fic. I wanted it to be subtle, kind of like Tim Burton's "Coraline" (Which is very good and very creepy, despite what you may think). Steve helped a lot with that.

Another thing that helped with the subtle creepiness was the cake, which brings me to the other video game that this fanfic was based on, which is Portal. I won't explain the whole plot of Portal, but you are told that once you are finished there will be cake. Then it turns out you are going to be the cake, and you find writing on the walls saying "The cake is a lie". All this was put into the fanfic, except instead of only getting cake at the end, the playmates got it every time they won a game. This helped with the creepiness, because the cake was like the cheese that a rat gets after me gets through a maze during a test. It was a prize, but it couldn't really be enjoyed, because you knew when you ate it that you may not make it to the next slice.

The movie this was based on was SAW. Really the only part that was inspired by that was Misty's second game, where Damien ends up dying. That was pretty much it. Also, for those who were wondering where Misty recognized Damien from, I think he was actually a character in one of the early episodes, the one where Ash gets charmander.

Also, the whole idea of Steve using the playmates and making them kill each other was kind of like what Jigsaw did in SAW.

Mark really didn't serve much of a purpose-he was just kind of a backround character that we never really get to know.

Making Paul end up okay was something that I think went good with the story too. I always thought Paul had some sort of good side, and it might actually come out in the show eventually. Who knows?

This was one of my few fics where pretty much everyone liked the ending, too. People seemed to really like the idea of Ash and Misty naming their kid after Steve, and me trapping Steve in his own place.

And then there's psyduck. I like psyduck. Actually, the idea of him being an idiot, but still having powers came from tehnoobshow's version of Guthix, a God in a MMORPG that I play (Runescape). Yes, I know, I am a nerd, but this guy makes some pretty funny videos about the game.

Anyway, Guthix is a God who is really an idiot, just like psyduck, but still had great powers, just like psyduck. I think having psyduck like that in the story ended up pretty well.

Dawn didn't really do much either, and she too was more of a backround character.

In the end, this rewrite was definitely A LOT better than the original, even though it has absolutely nothing to do with its predecessor, When We Die.

This is definitely my favorite fanfiction that I've written.

I mean, who doesn't love a good cake?

True Love

This fanfic is turning out pretty good, I think. It was inspired by an episode of my favorite TV show, Chuck, in which Chuck, Sarah, and Casey all got poisoned with a chemical that made it so they couldn't lie, couldn't conceal the truth, and then would eventually kill them. It really was funny, and I just had to use it in a fanfic.

Again, this one has Gregory Oscar Dent in it. Also, this is my second fic (the first one being I Think So) in which it is made very obvious that Dawn has a crush on Ash. Of course, this means she had Misty both hate each other.

And then there's Jake. It seems like everyone loves Jake. He uses Misty as a substitute for an older sister, because he's an only child. He also likes Ash, and realizes immediately that both Dawn and Misty have a crush on him, but Ash only loves Misty. He then uses this as a way to annoy Misty even more.

Jake is who I wish I could get away with being. I think we all do. He's like Bart Simpson. He says and does all the things we all want to say and do, but know better than to.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end. I don't know why I wrote this. I just did. I hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
